1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a conduit interlock assembly. More particularly, this invention relates to a conduit interlock assembly comprising clamping members clamped around a conduit.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conduits are used to conduct numerous types of fluids and gases within a semiconductor wafer processing system. Such fluids and gases can be harmful to humans and if the end-to-end interconnection between a pair of conduits conducting the fluid is unintentionally or inadvertently opened, or partially opened, the fluid or gas can escape causing harm to humans. Such conduits are typically provided in finite or discrete lengths and the ends of the conduits are typically provided with outwardly extending radial flanges. The flanges may be provided with holes through which headed bolts extend to fasten the flanges, and thereby the conduits, together in the end-to-end interconnection upon nuts being attached to the bolts. Alternatively, flanged conduits can be interconnected by a fastener which is clamped around such flanges and such fastener may be of the type known to the art as a KF-40 clamp.
Commercial processing fluids or gases are conducted by such conduits and upon the end-to-end interconnection between the conduits being unintentionally or inadvertently broken, or at least partially broken, the processing fluid or gas can escape and cause damage to surrounding industrial processing apparatus. For example, and not by way of limitation, in a chemical vapor deposition process for processing semiconductor wafers, a pair of conduits can conduct different hazardous gases (e.g., nitrogen fluoride, silane, and so on), and in the event that the end-to-end interconnection between a pair of conduits conducting the process gas is unintentionally or inadvertently broken, or at least partially broken, the process gas can escape and cause damage if not ruination to the semiconductor wafers being processed and to the semiconductor wafer processing apparatus.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for apparatus for providing an indication that the conduits are in the end-to-end interconnection and for providing an indication that the conduits are not in the end-to-end interconnection.